When Worlds Collide
by Zerotheghostdog
Summary: All Disney Characters go to the MKC when they are imagined. It's Zero's turn. Little does he know, he's important. What has happened to him has never happened to any Disney character before. He meets Lady and the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I am the one who roleplays Zero on Instragram :) This story is based off of the Instagram fandom. It's somewhat like Kingdom Keepers, but different in many ways. I hope you like it and I love you all ghost pups!**

* * *

The sun rises and creates a muddy orange glow over my hometown of Halloweentown. I blink the sleep from my eyes groggily and look around. Jack and Sally's bed was made and they were gone. I float over to the window. It was a ghost town. Everyone was gone already. I sigh. I, Zero, had yet to find the place that Jack had called, "Magic Kingdom Central."

According to Jack, MKC was the haven of every single Disney character ever put into production, or even thought of, went after they were created. My master had also explained I would find this magnificent place, but it may take a while.

"You seem troubled, Zero." I shake my head to clear my thoughts and turn my head to where I had heard the words come from. The raspy voice had come from a lanky black figure with holly green eyes. Midnight; Sally's cat and the one I called sister.

"No, I'm fine." I fake the best smile I can. Truth was, I was nervous. We'd been imagined for over nine years. Jack had found the MKC in a little under a year. Sally a bit later. In fact, everyone in Halloweentown had found the MKC in the first four years.

"Look Zero. I've lived with you for years. What's going on through that head of yours?" Midnight gives me her, "I'm boring into your heart and soul," look. Whenever she gave me this, I knew she wouldn't give up 'till she new every detail. I roll my eyes and explain my worries.

"That's all you're fretting about?" Midnight purrs in obvious amusement. I growl at the black cat.

"That's really easy for you to say! You've found it." I look at the wooden planks of the Skellington mansion. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Midnight's face soften.

"You will, too. Just open up your mind." Midnight uses her tail to tip my head to meet her emerald orbs. "I promise."

I smile as best I can, which is really quite weak. "If you say so, Midnight."

"I know so. Well, I gotta go. I'll catch you later tonight." Midnight waves good-bye with her tail, and runs towards the stairs. She turns. "And Zero, don't worry about it." Then she turns back and scampers daintily down the steps.

I watch as she leaves. Maybe she was right, but I doubted it. Since there was nothing to do, I decided I was hungry. I float through the wall and outside into the muggy air. One of the only details I didn't like about my home was the temperature. It was always humid here.

As I wandered, I came across the local restaurant. The keeper always left me my meals here, due to the orders of Jack. I see what he had left for me today and smile. Cherry Jolly Ranchers, my absolute favorite. I eat some of the sweet candy and go towards the graveyard. Little did I know, this was the day my life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

I float around the Halloweentown Graveyard. Everything seemed normal. All the tombstones were in the right place (all 213 of them), Spiral Hill was still in a spiral, and it was dark as always. When I finish floating, I find myself by my tombstone.

Whenever I was in a problem, I would usually come here. Most of the time, like today, I didn't even realize this was the direction I always came.

I take a look at the stone. There was nothing really special about it. It was like most of the tombstones (besides Jack's) in the graveyard. They all had a dark gray granite base with our names. Sometimes a little note from our former families. One difference mine had was the fact the tombstone was in the shape of a doghouse.

Sighing, I float in a few circles before settling down at where the stone was buried into the earth. I look at the stone again when something catches my eye.

_"To a very special dog. He will be missed, especially by his one Lady." _

I almost jump in surprise. I had never noticed this note to me before. I take a closer look at the engraving and recite the words out loud. Suddenly, I can hear a whizzing sound and my tombstone erupts into a flame of pink and blue. I whimper. What was happening?

When the flames die down, a mouse steps out of the smoke. I stare at it in confusion. I suspect it was male. He was very peculiar; he was wearing gloves, red pants, and large yellow clog-like shoes.

"Hot dog, Zero! You've found us!" The mouse holds his gloved hand out to me. Something triggers in my mind, and my eyes widen. This was Mickey Mouse, the king of all Disney.

A grin falls across my face. "Are you Mickey by any random chance?" I ask. I could never be sure. Halloweentown was an odd place.

"You betcha! Now follow me!" Mickey marches into the pink and blue portal that now has taken over my tombstone. I follow after him, overtaken by a feeling of excitement and joy. I'm surrounded by a bright light, causing me to close my eyes.

When I open them, I am in front of a humongous castle. It's main color was white, with sky blue towers. The castle had windows and a main hallway through the middle. It was dazzling to say the least.

"Wow." I whisper. I take my eyes off the castle and look at my surroundings. I see people, animals, fairies, beasts, and many other creatures everywhere around me.

"It's… It's amazing!" I murmur. I hear Mickey chuckle beside me.

"Glad you think so Zero! Well, I had better be on my way. Lady will be here any minute to show you around. See ya real soon!" Mickey says before he walks into the castle hallway and disappears. I look around. Lady?


End file.
